


You Know Who I Am? That's a First

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brotherly Ryan Michael and Gavin, Famous Joel, M/M, nerd fan Ray, protect little brother Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel Heyman is that one person you always see in the background of movies and TV shows but, you never pay attention to. For Ray, that was different. When he watched TV he was always looking for the hot bystander who had only a few lines in the entire production. Ray knew who Joel was and his 'brothers' knew who he was because Ray never shut up about him. Ray gets to meet him but, not in the place they would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Who I Am? That's a First

Ray didn't like having to go out for food for his family. He hated leaving the house to pick up food from any place. His dad's were out of town in a convention and his older brothers sent him out to pick up their Chinese take out. He  loved food but, hated having to interact with people. He would rather be at hime watching his movies and waiting for his favorite actor to show up. He entered the restaurant seeing others sitting down either waiting for food or eating food in there and he hoped into the pick up line with the money ready in his hands.

The man in front of him was a couple inches taller than him with disheveled dark hair as if he just woke up. He had pale skin like a vampire. Not the sparkly vampires you read in book but, what they were actually suppose to look like. Pale as if he had never stepped outside of his house in years and this was his first time being around people. H e kept scratching his neck and stepping from each foot, nervously. He grabbed his food and when he turned around to leave the building Ray saw his face and gasped silently.

 The one actor he knew that never got enough attention in movies and TV that he had fallen in love with was right in front of him. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were slightly widen seeing the younger man with his mouth open and his hands shaking.

"Kid, are you OK?"

"You...you're Joel Heyman. Awesome, you're my favorite actor."

"You know who I am. That's a first time anyone's ever recognized me before."

Joel smiled seeing the kid excited over meeting him even if he was a petty actor. He was glad someone knew who he was. 

* * *

Ryan started to pace the living room with his younger brothers sat on the couch watching him. Ray has been gone for almost 3 hours after leaving to get their food from pick up. They had tried calling his phone but, they had discovered that he had left his phone is his room. They knew that if their dads found out they lost their younger brother they would kill all three of them. When the door opened they expected their dads and expected their deaths to be at hand. They saw their giddy little brother with his cheeks a bright red  and a spring in his step with a smile on his face. His brothers ran at him, Ryan gripped his shoulders with a look of panic on his face.

"Where have you been?!"

"Hm..oh sorry. I got a little caught up." He shoved the bag of food in Ryan;s hands. He ran away from the smothering brothers to grab his phone and ran back outside.

"Where are you going Ray."

Michael yelled out to his brother.

"I'm going out on a date with a movie star. Later nerds."

Ray jumped into the passenger seat of the that was in the drive way and they saw  Ray waving at them with the older man who yelled out the open window,

"He'll be back by 7, but I wouldn't count on that."

He rolled the window up and they drove away with Ryan, Michael and Gavin's face had a look of surprise on their faces as Ray screamed out the window, "Awww yeah. Later losers!"

And they were gone.

Gavin looked back to his two older brothers. "So when are we gonna tell Dad and Papa about Ray dating a movies star?"

 


End file.
